


It's A Little Early

by TheNinjaMouse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I take requests, M/M, Other requests, but probably some angst as well, just some one shots, mostly fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinjaMouse/pseuds/TheNinjaMouse
Summary: A collection of one shots, requests and random stories related to my main story It's Not Too Late. It's not required to have read It's Not Too Late but I HIGHLY recommend it because there will be references to that story at times. If there is a scene or an idea you would like to see written out, leave a comment and I will whip something up for you!You can also message me about writing prompts over at @theninjawrites on tumblr.





	1. Don't Slip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find Me Here](http://theninjawrites.tumblr.com/)  
>  Don't forget to comment if there's a scene you want to see!  
> For those who have not read It's Not Too Late: The Reader has been in a relationship with Sans for a few months. Due to an incident at her apartment, Sans, Reader and Papyrus are currently crashing at Toriel's home
> 
> For those who have read It's Not Too Late: This takes place in the time between chapters 33 and 34
> 
> I'm currently stuck at home during a huge ice storm and the power has been flickering on and off all day, so that inspired this piece. If you have something you'd like to see written out, comment below and I'll write a little something!

_Snap!_

_Pop!_

The sound of cracking branches is easy to hear through the fogged up window as Frisk and Papyrus press their faces against the glass, staring out at the icy scene before them. The dim light from the street lights makes the ice covered...well, _everything_ shimmer dully. Curls of fog oozes out around the bases of trees with branches so laden with ice they've almost bent in half. Aside from the continuing icy drizzle, nothing is moving. Everything has been encased in a thick coating of ice, frozen in an endless moment in time. It's almost eerie. 

The news is calling it the worst ice storm that the city has seen for the last fifty years. You've certainly never seen anything quite like it. It had swept in quickly, changing the weather from a chilly wind to a bitter cold with stinging shards of ice that left marks on your skin in the brief moment you had stepped outside to spread some salt on the walkway. Not that it's doing much. You gave up quickly trying to make any kind of headway against the slippery ground and escaped to the warmth of the couch. The brief venture into the cold is more than enough for you. But you can't help but grin at Papyrus' and Frisk's excitement. 

"WHAT IS MAKING THAT SOUND?" Papyrus asks curiously. He of course doesn't have breathe to fog up the window so he's got a clear view out into the frozen wonderland. Frisk rubs their sleeve against the cloudy glass in front of them, only succeeding in smearing the built up condensation. 

"It's the branches Pap," you call, snuggling closer against your boyfriend. Sans too seems content watching his brother from a safe distance. He's told you before that the cold doesn't really bother him. 'Goes right through him' in his words (you had smacked him for that) but even he can feel that this level of icy cold isn't normal. Of course, he's probably playing up his own complaints about the cold just so he has an excuse to snuggle with you under the thick blanket you snagged from the closet.

"WHY WOULD THE BRANCHES BE SNAPPING? THERE'S NOBODY OUT THERE TO BREAK THEM!" 

"i think it's cause of the ice bro." Sans, relaxed demeanor aside, has a bit of a glint to his eyes that betrays just how fascinated he is by the weather. "the build up and the weight is making the branches snap but then the ice continues to hold it right where it is. so we hear everything breaking while nothing actually moves." 

"I didn't take you for one to be interested in the weather," you remark to him as Papyrus makes a loud, drawn out "OOOH!" of understanding and turns to the window. 

"it's not like the snow in snowdin. that stuff stayed pretty constant. the weather up here is more...real, ya' know?" He shrugs before grinning innocently. "i dunno, i just think it's.... _ice_." 

You playfully shove him away while you fight to stop your glare from turning into a smile. "How dare you! We're having a good time relaxing here. Don't _rain_ on my parade!"

"I'M GOING TO THROW YOU BOTH OUT INTO THE STORM IF YOU DON'T STOP!" 

"wow, that's awfully _cold_ of you pap."

"ARGH!"

Sans giggles and snorts quietly, pressing his face against your shoulder. You pat his head and sigh happily. There's something about being stuck inside during a storm that just relaxes you. Because how can you be expected to run around and be productive when all the city authorities themselves are telling people to stay inside? So there's no reason not to make some hot chocolate, turn on a movie and just enjoy the sound of the storm outside with your monster family. Just so long as-

Like the fist of fate slamming down, there's an almost deafening crack of something huge falling over and the lights above you flicker out, throwing the room into near darkness. Papyrus makes a noise suspiciously close to a startled squeak and a thud soon follows. 

You feel more than see Sans sit up and a moment later a bright light spills from his socket, illuminating the room in a cyan color. The light reveals Papyrus in a tangled heap with Frisk on the floor. "you ok kid?" 

Frisk nods and shoves at Papyrus, fighting to free themselves from the skeleton. Papyrus quickly regains his composure and stands, helping Frisk to their feet. He lets out a shaky "NYEH NYEH!" as he brushes himself off. "IT WOULD SEEM THAT SOME ICE GOT INSIDE! FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NOT LET A SUDDEN LOUD NOISE STARTLE HIM INTO FALLING OVER LIKE THAT!" 

"course not pap," Sans says, relaxing just a little. He looks up towards the ceiling, the light from his eye throwing shadows across the still mostly dark room. "what happened?" 

"Power outage," you sigh, your heart still racing a little from the surprise of the loud noise. "Judging from that crack just now, some of the power cables on the street must have snapped." So much for movie night. 

"really?" He sounds surprised. "i didn't think stuff like that happened up here. human tech being so advanced and all that." 

"Just shows you that Mother Nature shall not be stopped," you say with a shrug just as a loud bang echoes from the kitchen. 

Sans swings his light towards the noise just as Toriel appears, rubbing at her head. "My goodness, I am not as adapted to moving around in the dark as I once was. Is everyone all right?" she asks, her eyes squinting in the glare of Sans' light. Once a chorus of 'yes!' answers her, she turns to you. "My dear, I am afraid I'm not quite familiar with the procedure of what to do now." 

All eyes (and eye sockets) turn to you and you try not to squirm under their gaze. "There's really nothing we can do. There's electrical crews who fix this sort of thing but with the weather being what it is, it might take a while. And if a cable snapped, it'll probably take longer." You're no expert on the actual process but they seem to accept your answer well enough. Toriel claps her hands together. 

"Well then! We shall simply have to make due until the repairs are made! My child, why don't you and Papyrus hunt down some candles? We don't want to wear Sans out by using him as a lamp. I am going to continue making our drinks." 

But the power's out, how...? Ah. Right. Fire magic. That's certainly handy to have in cases like this. Frisk and Papyrus leap up to find the candles and you listen with no small amount of concern for the sound of them breaking something in the dark. But only the sound of Papyrus' loud, cheerful voice reaches you. Perhaps he's a little better at seeing in the dark. Thought it's more likely that Frisk is guiding him. You groan and start to get up. Sans' fingers playfully grab at your shirt, attempting to pull you back under the blanket. 

"nooo, baby it's cold outside," he whines and you give him a small flick to the head. 

"And it's going to get a lot colder now that the heat has been turned off too," you point out. "Get off your lazy butt and help me find some more blankets and socks. Those of us with skin are going to need them."

You drag the complaining skeleton to the hall closet, using your phone as a flashlight and pull out as many blankets as you can. Since Sans makes no move to actually lift his arms to carry them, you flick each one open and drape them over his skull. When Sans has disappeared under a mound of blankets, you snicker and say, "Sans, do you love me?" 

"depends on what you're about to ask." His voice is muffled.

"I need you to say 'E.T phone home," as you walk down the hall. It's very important to me." 

"are you calling me a beloved extra terrestrial with a height problem?" 

You pat the top of the mound of blankets where you guess his head is. "That's exactly what I'm calling you." 

"guess i better make a call then." Sans spins around and, despite having no way of seeing, manages not to smack into the wall even once as he heads back to the living room. Giggling, you follow him, somehow managing to hit the wall yourself even with a flashlight. Sans doesn't mention it but you can't help but notice a quiet snickering under the blankets as you start to unearth him and set the blankets around. 

Frisk and Papyrus soon return with an armful of candles. As they start setting them up, Papyrus very carefully lighting each one, Sans lifts up the last blanket and tugs you close to his chest before dropping it again, enclosing you both in warm darkness. "hey, are you gonna be ok?" he asks seriously. "with the candles? tori's probably gonna start the fireplace up too. i can ask her not too. if...you know, if it's gonna be too much." 

A soft sigh slips out through your nose as you lean back against him. Your fear of fire and the terrible memories that come with it can't be easily pushed aside. But thanks to your close interactions with monsters who use fire magic on a regular basis, not to mention a man completely _made_ of fire, you've found that now the sight of a small flame doesn't bother you nearly as much as it used too. You don't break into a cold sweat at the idea of a gently crackling fireplace. "I'm okay," you assure him. "You're all right here. Besides, I'm not gonna make Frisk and Toriel freeze because I can't handle being around a little fire." 

Sans huffs a little. "are you sure?"

You turn and give him a surprise smooch, though thanks to the dark you miss his cheek and kiss him right on his teeth. He jumps in surprise and oh...oh his blush glows in the dark! Just a little, and it's barely noticeable, but it is most certainly glowing a dim blue color. "Oh my God." 

Before you can tease him mercilessly about this however, the blanket covering you two is suddenly lifted up and you blink as you meet Papyrus' stern gaze. "ALRIGHT YOU TWO THAT IS ENOUGH CANOODLING!"

And now you're blushing.

"THERE IS WORK THAT NEEDS TO BE DONE AND-! YES, FRISK, WHAT IS IT?" 

Frisk, coming to the rescue, tugs on Papyrus' arm, grinning widely. **We should make a blanket fort!** They sign before motioning around at the various blankets and pillows gathered around.

Papyrus immediately brightens, dropping the blanket back on you and Sans. "A BLANKET FORT?! THAT IS A WONDERFUL IDEA! I SHALL DRAW OUT THE BEST POSSIBLE FOUNDATION PLANS! TO MY ROOM!" He tears off down the hallway and this time you do hear something smash against the ground. You laugh as you pull the blanket off of you and Sans. He's grinning too. At least he grins until he meets Frisks' eyes. Frisk looks extremely smug and wiggles their eyebrows up and down. 

"shut up." Sans grabs the edge of the blanket in your hands and throws it over Frisk. Giggling, Frisk frees themselves and pulls Sans over to the couch to start helping with removing the cushions. You decide to head into the kitchen to see if Toriel needs help. You don't even need to use your flashlight, thanks to the gentle glow coming from within the room. Toriel is standing by the stove. A flickering ball of fire magic is hovering in the air by her head, casting a dim light over the counter space. Three steaming mugs are to her left and as you watch she finishes pouring the fourth and holds it tightly in her furred hands. A bright red glow seems to light her hands from the inside out. Within a few seconds a cloud of steam rises and she hums in contentment. 

"Need any help?" you ask, coming a bit closer. She starts a little, looking over her shoulder. 

"Hello my child! I-oh." Her gaze drifts up to the fireball by head before looking back at you with a worried expression. "I am sorry my child, let me get rid of this."

She lifts her hand to wave away the fire magic but you quickly raise your own hands. "It's okay. I'm fine." It's a little embarrassing but you do appreciate her concern. You've haven't exactly told anyone besides Sans why fire bothers you so much, but Toriel is more than capable of noticing the little signs.  

Her hand lowers, her eyes studying you closely. "Very well then. Since you are here, would you mind taking these to the living room?" 

You give her a wide smile. "Sure thing. Oh, Frisk and Paps are dead set on building some blanket forts, just so you know." 

"My dear, I don't think I possibly could have missed Papyrus' declaration," she says with a soft chuckle. "I shall be there in just a moment."

You take gingerly take two of the hot mugs and head back into the living room. You're not surprised to see that Sans has already given up on his fort building efforts and has claimed a spot on the floor. Papyrus has returned and he and Frisk as building around the snoozing skeleton. You set the hot chocolate on one of the side tables, give Frisk a warning so they don't get knocked over and join Sans on the floor. He cracks open an eye socket, grinning at you as you snuggle close to him.

"are ya getting cold already?"

You are actually. You nod and reach for one of the blankets that have been knocked to the floor ("HUMAN! THAT IS FOR FORT BUILDING PURPOSES!") and throw it over you and Sans. "It is so unfair that you don't feel the cold." 

"oh i definitely feel it," Sans snickers. "wanna know how i feel it?"

"In your bones?" you say dryly. 

He pouts. "oh c'mon, it's no fun when you spoil the surprise." 

Papyrus throws the end of another blanket to Frisk, who is positioned behind the couch. "IT IS ALSO NO FUN WHEN YOU TELL OBVIOUS AND TERRIBLE JOKES!" He secures the blanket on the armchair in the corner, successfully creating a roof over you and Sans. 

You sigh happily, turning your head up towards the blanket. The two of you fall into a comfortable silence as Papyrus and Frisk continue their noisy fort building. Soon Toriel comes in and, after offering some tips as to where to tie the blankets, kneels down and starts working at building up a small fire in the fireplace. You watch her through the opening of the fort. Sans gives you a brief nudge when he feels you tense up slightly at the sight of the flames. You turn to face him, smiling gently. 

"I'm okay. Cold aside, this is pretty fun," you say softly. "It's been a really long time since I was in a blanket fort." 

"be thankful undyne's not here. she and paps have made many a blanket castle that usually ended up with pillows being destroyed." 

"I hope those two are okay," you say worriedly. "Undyne says she hates heat but icy cold can't be good either." 

Sans throws his arm across your stomach, pulling you a little closer to him. "'m sure they're fine. al's probably got some kind of portable heater built into her phone." 

That's probably true. Oh but speaking of other monsters-! "Can you image how warm it would be if Grillby was here?" You giggle. "Talk about the ultimate portable heater! I'm sure that guy never gets cold!" 

He shrugs, his hand finding yours. "hmm. that would be nice. i don't mind cold all that much but i'm pretty fond of warm things." His free hand traces shapes on your side before he walks his fingers up towards your face. The bone of his phalanges is a little cool against your skin, but you can feel yourself heating up under his touch. His grin widens a little. "heh, look at that. i think i got my own portable heater right here. i wonder...." He leans in, giving you a deep kiss and as expected your skin grows even hotter as you blush heavily. He pulls away, looking pleased with himself. "there. even warmer than grillbz. you're practically on fire." 

Oh this cheeky skeleton. He's being awfully bold, especially considering that his brother, the kid and Toriel are literally just a few feet away. Before you let your nerves get the better of you, you prop yourself up with on one elbow and grab his shirt. You pull him close, pausing just before your lips touch his teeth. He stares at you with wide sockets as you grin and purr, "Be careful you don't get _burned_." 

A blush blooms across his cheeks and he stutters wordlessly, the lights of his sockets bright. He closes the breathe of distance between you, nearly knocking you off balance with the force of his kiss. A burning heat seems to race through your body and it feels impossibly good and you just want to wrap yourself in this warmth. You kiss him back, your fingers finding a hold against his spine. He shudders as he breaks the kiss and the look in his sockets, a look of complete adoration and shyness makes your already racing heart skip a beat. He groans quietly and buries his head against your chest. 

"you're dangerous," he mumbles, hiding his face in embarrassment. 

You tickle his ribs and he jerks slightly, glaring at you playfully. "Well, you know what they say; don't play with fire." 

He lifts his hand and presses one finger against your nose. "i think getting burned might be worth it then." 

"Sans! _____!" Toriel's voice, perhaps a little too loud, makes the two of you jump. "I believe Frisk would like to play monopoly! Are you...done with your snoozing?" 

Her thinly veiled question makes you snort and you slap your hands up over your mouth to hide your laughter. Sans gives you one more poke before sitting up. Papyrus and Fisk have set the blanket roof up high enough there's a good foot of open space above his skull. "sounds good tori. c'mon in. it's nice and warm in here." 

Papyrus and Frisk come scuttling in, clutching the board game and their hot chocolate and even Toriel manages to fit inside after some careful moving around. They set the game up and you briefly locks eyes with Sans. He gives you a slow wink and a gentle smile that you return without hesitation. You play the game with your family of vastly different shapes and sizes, feeling so at peace you don't even notice the pounding of the icy rain outside. 


	2. A Simple Tune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So the first request I got was to see Reader teaching Frisk how to play the guitar! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this written and that it's so short. But I hope this is a fun little thing for you guys to read. 
> 
> This takes place after Sans and Reader have moved into Toriel's but just before our favorite Ghoster shows up

"Are you sure you want me as a teacher?" You look at Frisk dubiously as they hop from one foot to the other. "I'm kinda still getting back into the swing of playing myself." 

They nod vigorously. **You'll be great!** They sign, eyeing the guitar in your hands. **Besides...who else am I gonna ask?**

The two of you look over at the gently snoring skeleton who is partially hidden in the folds of your beanbag, which you finally got around to repairing and is now claiming a corner of Toriel's living room. Sans of course claimed his own spot on the bag instantly and seemed content to sink into the now slightly deflated cushion. At the moment, you can only see his fuzzy sock clad feet sticking out and a silver of his face. Though just a moment ago you could've sworn he was awake while you idly played some tunes on your guitar. You narrow your eyes at him and it might just be a trick of the light but it looks like his mouth twitches slightly.

You sigh. "Good point." You scoot over and pat the space next to you on the couch. "Might as well get started then! Just...don't get mad if I have no idea what I'm doing." 

Frisk blows a quiet raspberry and plops down next to you. You carefully hand the guitar over and help direct their hands into the proper places. "Okay, so this string here is E, the next is A and then D, G, B, E," you explain, touching each string as you name it. "You can remember it this way: 'Even Average Dogs Get Bones Eventually'." 

You hear a snort from the beanbag. 

Frisk nods but frowns. **Two E's?** they sign with one hand. 

"Yeah, the high E is exactly two octaves higher than the low E." You play the two string ones right after another. "Hear that? They're both E notes but on a different pitch." 

Frisk follows your motions and runs their fingers over the strings. A delighted smile lifts their face.

You can't help but grin too. "So, you've got the string names?"

They nod vigorously, staring at you expectantly.

Um....You have to scramble for a moment to remember exactly what the very basic lessons are. You learned how to play a long time ago and all of that stuff now just comes naturally to you. 

Sans (who has given up any pretense of being asleep) hums a soft tune as his foot bobs gently in place. There's a familiar rhythm to it. Three notes, each rising slightly in pitch. Oh right! "Let's start you off with some basic chords," you say brightly. "C Major is an essential, so here, place your fingers here...." 

You help Frisk place their fingers in the proper position and within fifteen minutes, they've got all the basics down. You're really impressed with their speed and a small part of you wonders if maybe this isn't the first time they've played. Or maybe they're just naturally skilled.

You're leaning more towards the second option. 

Far faster than you expected, you've exhausted your basic teaching knowledge so you head back into your room and dig through some boxes to find basic song books that Sans picked up to practice on his guitar. He too caught on surprisingly fast when it came to learning so he doesn't use them much anymore. You finally find them at the bottom of a box in the closet, hidden under a worn physics book. You glance at his guitar leaning against the wall. "Hey Sans?" you call loudly. "Do you mind if I use your guitar?" 

You know he won't, but manners demand that you ask first. 

"what?" His distant reply floats down the hall so you stick your head out of the door.

"Can I use your guitar?" You make sure to raise your voice. 

_"whaaat?"_

_Ugh_. He probably can't hear you under all those beanbag folds. You move to the end of the hall, leaning around the corner. "I said, can I-" 

You stop short, trying your hardest to keep a grin off your face when you see Sans, now seated on the opposite side of the couch with his guitar in hand. Freaking teleporting magic. You walk over, lean over the back of the couch and put your head a few inches from his face. You match his innocent smile before bellowing, "I SAID CAN I BORROW YOUR-" 

He slaps his free hand over your mouth, wincing a bit. "easy pal! you're making my skull ring." 

"Oh I'm sorry, are your nonexistent ears sensitive?" 

"do you wanna use this or not?" 

You vault over the back of the couch, landing between Sans and Frisk. "Yes please." You take the offered instrument, give him a smooch on his cheek and turn back to Frisk. "Oh, also uh...you didn't just see me jump over the couch, right?" 

Frisk grins and mimics zipping their lips. You get back to the lesson, employing Sans as a makeshift stand for the music book and very sweetly ask him to sit on the floor. He does so with only a little bit of grumbling. Again, Frisk picks up the lesson really fast, especially now that they can watch your finger movements as they attempt it themselves. Their small fingers dance gracefully over the strings, easily finding the rhythm and beat of each song. A good hour passes like this and already they're playing better than you could when you first started.

"You're a regular August Rush, aren't you?" You say with a wide smile. They frown in confusion and shrug. "What, you don't know August Rush? You know-AUUUGUST RUUUSH!" You crow in your best Robin Williams impression.

Frisk just tilts their head at you while Sans snickers. You make a mental note to actually show them the movie later. "Okay, nevermind. Let's see here...ah!" You gently pry Sans' fingers off of the book of simple songs and turn the page. He doesn't move until you press lightly on his fingers to keep the page in place. "Here's a classic. Coldplay's Clocks. We can actually make a duet of this. Here, you stick to these chords here." You point to a simplified version of the song. They might catch on quick, but you do have more experience. "I'll play this line and it'll sound glorious." 

You tap the side of Sans' guitar a few times, since Frisk is using yours, to set a steady beat. "Ready and..." Your fingers start plucking out the tune and Frisk is quick to follow, their simpler tune adding a pleasant layer to the music. You find the words springing easily to your mind and you sing gently. " _Lights go out, and I can't be saved. Tides that I tried to swim against have put me down upon my knees. Oh, I beg, I beg and plead, singing-"_

As you and Frisk play together, your eyes drift to Sans. His skull is bobbing gently in time with the music, a soft, easy smile on his face. His gaze is fixed solely on you and when you lock eyes, your feel your heart skip a beat. His smile grows slightly, not missing the small catch in your words and his own light blue blush lights his face. His fingers, still dutifully holding the songbook open are tapping against the pages, mirroring your own movements.

You'll have to ask Toriel about getting Frisk their own guitar. Then the three of you could all play together. You smile at the mere thought of it before letting yourself get lost in the music once again.


	3. Play That Funky Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me a while to get to these requests!  
> First up is a request I got ages ago for some guitar fluff with Reader and Sans. It takes place right after Reader returns from the hospital and I originally posted it on Tumblr. It's super short but I decided to share it here as well.  
> Next is a request from ChibiKittens for Sans bragging about how great his girlfriend is. This takes place a couple of days after Sans and Reader first move in with Toriel.

Sans finally picks up another guitar for himself after a few days after you’ve returned home from the hospital. He left for the store quite suddenly, popping in and out so fast you barely even notice that he left. It’s a beautiful instrument, just as nice as the one he got before. He plops down on the couch, plucking at the strings with a level of excitement you haven’t seen from him since before you were kidnapped.

You quickly run to your room and grab yours before joining him on the other end of the couch.

His sockets are closed as his phalanges strum out random notes. You watch him for a while, the pure peace and happiness on his skull making your heart dance. You stretch out your legs, brushing your toes against his femur. His grin grows wider and continues playing.

After awhile, you notice that his notes are beginning to take on a particular rhythm. He plays the same slow sequence a few times, the bones of his hand hitting the wood gently. It adds a pleasant beat to the gentle notes. You sit up, rearranging your guitar and watch his fingers on the neck carefully for a few moments. When he pauses, you play the same series of notes in a slightly different key.

He opens one socket, the light of his pupil soft and fuzzy as he watches you.

You grin at him and continue your song. Your fingers pluck slowly, deliberately, the sound rich and full. You end the sequence with a loud strum that sounds almost like a playful challenge. Then you play out another tune, raising your eyebrows at Sans.

After a beat, he plays the same tune, smacking the wood lightly again.

You repeat the tune, a little faster this time, adding on a new set of notes.

His other eye opens as again he repeats your actions. His sockets are glinting with glee. You match his happiness with a wide smile, playing again. He repeats and this time, when he continues you can’t stop yourself from joining in, the two guitars overlapping and dancing together, playing the same song. Somehow, you know what he’s going to play and he knows the notes that will pour from your fingers just before they do. The sequence grows faster, louder and you break away into a song that sings of your joy to be right here, playing with him. He responds with a rich melody that skips around you with an unmatched joy and love. The living room rings with music and you can feel your fragile Soul glowing, reaching out to his and finding that he is already there, he’s always been there with you. The utter love you feel for this man builds with your song, climbing higher and higher until the moment you lock eyes and strum out the end, slowing, breathing together and letting the final note linger in the air like an unspoken promise.

When the last ring fades away, you carefully set your guitar down and make sure he’s done the same before leaping into his arms. You kiss him deeply, your heart still racing from the joy of your song.

Sans is practically thrumming under you, his bones warm to the touch. His Soul is still dancing within yours. “i shoulda picked up the guitar a long time ago, huh?”

You grin against his cheekbones. “We’ve got a lot of lost time to make up for.”

He shifts slightly, angling you so that you’re squished up between him and the cushions. “i’m gonna make sure we have plenty of time to do just that,” he whispers before pulling you in for another kiss.

 

~~~~~~

 

Usually you were the one up before him but on this particular morning, Sans finds himself stirring into wakefulness while you continue to sleep. For a while, he's utterly content with just lying there, studying your face. He takes in every laugh line, every lash on your eyes and the small scars and marks that dot your skin in various places. Occasionally your facial muscles will twitch and there’s a small puddle of drool on the pillow under your face.

Stars, you’re perfect.

Moving slowly, he finally pulls himself out of bed. You deserve to sleep in for a bit after everything that’s happened. It’s only been a few days since the masked men broke into your apartment and while outwardly, you’ve kept it together, Sans had seen in your Soul just how much the ordeal had scared you.

Perhaps sharing Souls with you right after such terrifying thing wasn’t the best or smartest move. It was too fast, too soon, too rash of him to do. But he had been desperate to ease the pain in your heart. He wanted to show you just how much you mean to him and for once, let himself follow what he wanted simply because he wanted it. And maybe, if he’s honest with himself, he did it because in his own Soul he had been terrified that this was the final straw, this was going to be what finally made you see that being with him was dangerous and-

You snore softly, reaching for his pillow. Without waking up you curl around it and nuzzle your face against the fabric as a soft smile lifts your lips.

Sans feels his Soul flutter inside his ribs at the sight. He can’t keep focusing on his own internal fears. After all, peering into your Soul had been everything he hoped for and far more. The sheer staggering amount of love and compassion in your Soul had nearly broken him. It’s nothing that the hatred of a few mere people could shake.

He slides his feet into his faded slippers and quietly leaves the room. Shoving his hands into his pockets he ambles towards the front room. He can’t thank Tori enough for letting them stay here. In truth, there’s nowhere else where he would feel quite as safe. Everyone in this house cares for you deeply. If those people do come back, they’re going to be facing quite a few angry monsters standing in their way.

Of course, they won’t even get the chance if Sans has anything to do with it.

There are voices floating in from the living room. He pokes his head in and is a little surprised to see Asgore sitting there on the couch with Toriel. The lack of freezing atmosphere and the moderate space between them tells him it’s safe to wander in.

Toriel looks up at his approach. “Good morning Sans,” she says with a warm smile. “Is she still sleeping?”

He nods. “yeah, finally crashed after all the moving. thanks again for letting us stay here tori.”

“Of course. I am just…saddened that circumstances have come to this.” Her gentle smile can’t quite hide the anger in her eyes.

He takes a seat in the empty armchair, nodding to Asgore. “so, what brings you here fluffybuns?”

The King takes a sip out of the delicate teacup in his large paws. “Well, the Temmies have been wanting to discuss opening up their, ahem, Tem Shop and they tend to get a little overwhelmed in large public spaces.”

Sans can’t quite hide his snicker. Oh he can just imagine the chaos the Temmie clan would cause being out and about like that. He doesn’t usually associate with them (puns and jokes go right over their large heads) but he knows enough about them to understand that while they are for the most part harmless, it’s better to keep them in spaces where they feel more at ease.

There’s a series of fast knocks at the front door and for a brief moment, Toriel’s face twitches. However, she quickly steels herself and her gentle smile is back on her face. She stands and moves to let the Temmies in. And in they clamber, their voices overlapping excitedly as they take in the front room of the Queen of monsters.

Staying in the midst of the ensuing chaos does nothing to help with the discussions but Sans does it anyway because he finds it absolutely hilarious watching Toriel and Asgore attempt to keep the Temmies focused. It’s like watching two giant cats bat at several dozen scampering mice. Though he does save a frame that falls from the wall and nearly smashes into the head of the completely oblivious Temmie that knocked it over in the first place. So he considers his day complete. It takes time and a lot of patience and in the end, it's Toriel that manages to get the Temmies to focus long enough to talk about the location of their new shop and getting the funds needed for it (and someone to handle the funds for them, Temmies aren't exactly the best at handling their own money). Once she begins to talk about college options for all of the Temmies, their attention grows almost eerily focused on her. 

Asgore lets out a little sigh of relief at the small break. He gives Sans an almost helpless look as he moves to sit on the floor next to the armchair. Even with the added height of the chair, Asgore's head towers above him. "It's truly amazing how well she can handle herself," he says in a low voice. His tone is gentle, reflecting the sad look in his eyes. 

Sans isn't quite sure what to say to that. So he stays quiet and the two of them watch Toriel for a moment longer as the Temmies twitch and restrain themselves from speaking all at once. 

"I am sorry for what's happened to you and your human companion," Asgore finally says. "How is she doing?"

"she's ok," he says. A wave of pride sweeps over him and the grin on his face grows more genuine. "heh, she's strong. you know she's already wanting to go back to work? held at gunpoint and you can't hardly even tell. she's just..." He waves his hand, his own words getting caught in his throat.

"You sound very fond of her."

Fond? Fond doesn't even begin to cover how he feels about you. "she's....she's just so amazing, you know? she's been through hell and it's just made her kinder. don't get me wrong, i'm pissed as hell that this happened to her but she's walked away from it still as strong as she was before."

Asgore nods. "She has a very kind Soul," he murmurs. "That is obvious even to me. I just worry that...well humans sometimes have a tendency to let things build until they fall apart. I don't know her situation-"

Sans finds himself sitting up a little straighter without realizing it, fixing the king with a cool gaze. "i'm gonna stop you there. whatever you're scared of happening, i can tell you it's not gonna happen."

He puts his paws up, his expression still tender. "Relax Sans. I'm just concerned for her well being. I may not know her very well personally but she means a lot to Frisk and Tori. And to be honest, I haven't seen you this happy before. I want to make sure it stays that way." 

His words stun Sans a little, though he's very careful not to let it show. He lowers his gaze, fiddling with a string on the armchair. "she does make me happy," he admits in a low voice. "very happy." 

"That's good." Asgore's voice is warm. "Love is a wonderful thing, isn't it?" 

He just hums in response though his mouth probably gives away the swelling feeling of happiness in his Soul. 

"You will let me know if there is anything I can do, won't you? If she has problems, I want to do what I can." 

Sans finally looks up again. "thanks but i don't think you have to worry. she's completely capable of handling things and keeping a level head about stuff. you can trust her to be honest and serious when she has to be." 

Right at that moment, a growing patter sounds from down the hall. You suddenly slide into view, your back facing the living room and arms held out at an angle. Thick fuzzy purple socks on your feet give you traction over the wooden floor and you come to a smooth stop. Your over-sized shirt just barely allows your shorts to peek out as you shake your hips up and down in a beat only you can hear. 

If Sans had eyeballs, they just might have fallen out of his skull.

_"Just take those old records off the shelf-!"_

You twist, revealing large sunglasses perched on your face and freeze as you meet the startled gazes of the King, Queen and all six Temmies. Six Temmies who suddenly leap towards you, joy making their voices squeak as they clamber to get closer to your absolutely unfair cuteness. 

"It's HUmaN! Sooo cUte!"

You let out a loud squeak of your own and tear off back down the hall and Sans finds himself sliding to the floor with the force of his laughter. 

 _Stars!_ You are perfect! 


End file.
